Forced to leave forever
by Goblinchild
Summary: Its only been a few days since Sarah's adventure underground, but will she be forced to return? or will she wish it? JxS- First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Sarah has only been home from the underground for a few days but will she be forced to return? Or will she wish it? JxS.**

Since Sarah's adventure into the Labyrinth she has not taken anything for granted. Sarah spent most of her spare time playing with her brother Toby and checking on him during the nights. After a few days her father and Karen noticed that Sarah had changed and they weren't sure if it was for the better or worse. Sarah had stopped reading fantasy and started to go into a depression.

"Sarah honey is anything wrong?" asked her stepmother in her most innocent voice.

"Huh, oh no I'm alright just decided its' time to grow up." Replied Sarah in a weak voice.

Karen was going to argue with Sarah but had decided not to, Sarah was deciding to grow up, which wasn't that bad but she's only 15 she should be out with boys, partying, becoming more social, not staying in the house all day every day.

Sarah's father noticed his daughters change and his wife's concern so he enrolled Sarah back in school and had put her into counselling.

* * *

**"I wish the goblins would come and take you away... right now!" said Sarah while she walked out of Toby's bedroom. The crying stopped. Sarah turned and re-entered Toby's bedroom, now feeling scared.**

**Suddenly the bedroom windows flung open and in flew a massive white barn owl, which changed shape into a man, a man covered in glitter and a wicked smile.**

**"You're him aren't you? Your the Goblin King" stammered Sarah.**

* * *

Sarah woke the next morning startled, that hadn't been the first dream she's had off the underground but that was the most common one she'd had.

"Sarah breakfast!" called Karen from the dining room.

Sarah had forgotten today she started school again and she wasn't too pleased about it. She had left school last year due to bullying and didn't understand why her parents would send her back there; surely people would remember her and get her again.

Quickly Sarah pulled out her old school uniform. Her white button up blouse, black tie, short back and grey skirt, knee high socks and her favourite pair of black flats. She quickly got dressed and put her hair up in a low ponytail. Suddenly she felt awfully cold, like someone was watching her, she shook her head and raced downstairs to meet her stepmother for breakfast.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters.**

The day was a long one just like Sarah had expected, she had her 5 worst subjects, Advanced English, Advanced maths, senior science, law and business... it was an never ending day. The school had been larger then Sarah remembered but the people had not changed, they were still bullies. Sarah's first 3 teachers of the day kept babying Sarah because they thought she was 'special'.

When Sarah got home that arvo she went inside, got dressed into one of her favourite dresses, grabbed Toby and headed to the park to once again rehearse her favourite play 'The Labyrinth'. Even with the events that had occurred the previous week Sarah still felt bonded to the Labyrinth, everywhere she looked she saw a white barn owl and them mysterious discoloured eyes.

Sarah got Toby home at exactly 7 as she still hated her evil stepmother yelling at her because she was late so know she annoyed her and arrived on time. When Sarah entered the house again something felt different, like there was something or someone else there, but after a long search she felt nothing different. Sarah went up to her room and went to her mirror; she hadn't called on her friends since she had returned so she decided she'd call on them.

'Hoggle and the rest of you, I need you' whispered Sarah. At that moment the mirror started going pink, then green, and then the portal opened up and out jumped Hoggle.

'What did ya need lil lady? No more evil kings?' asked Hoggle in a gruff voice.

Sarah giggled slightly before replying 'no no Hoggle, I just wanted to see you, where is everyone else, I called for all of you.'

'The others missy couldn't come you see his stuck up Majesty has them working extra hours, they rarely get time off. But Sarah there was something I had to tell ya'

'What was is Hoggle?'

'Jareth needs you to return to the Labyrinth very soon, otherwise both world will die'

Sarah suddenly stiffened up at the mention of Jareths name being mentioned, let alone he need Sarah to return.

'Hoggle I can't go back, I have a life here, family and friends'

'Not for much longer missy, both worlds will die if the Labyrinth falls. 'And with that Hoggle faded back into the Labyrinth, but he had given Sarah allot to think about in the meantime. What had Hoggle meant by both worlds will die if the Labyrinth falls? Was there more to that world then the Labyrinth?

The next morning Karen was in a foul mood, much worse than any other mood she'd been in so Sarah decided to try and stay away from her. Sarah quietly snuck down to the kitchen to grab a banana and some apple juice, but as she was doing that Karen had found her sneaking through the house.

'What are you doing sneaking through MY house, are you trying to steal something? Trying to find my wallet are you? You little thief!' yelled Karen from behind her.

'What? No I just came down for some breakfast, I didn't want to wake anyone up' replied Sarah in a calm tone.

Karens face seemed to calm for a moment but then rose back up again, 'Ah there you go! You knew the wallets and keys where in the kitchen so you decided to come down without me noticing so you could steal my wallet and car keys and run away is that it?' Sarah shook her head, ' Well guess what Sarah I'm over you, I've tried getting your dad to send away but he won't so there 's only one thing I can do know! **I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!'** screamed Karen.

Sarah screamed at the words Karen had just said, suddenly the house black out and all the windows whooshed open, and in flew a barn owl, who lazily transformed into the one and only Goblin King.

'Sarah so nice to see you again; please say you didn't wish Toby away again.' Mocked the goblin king in his mocking voice, but then he saw Karen with a giant smile on her face, so he automatically knew it was Sarah who had been wished away.

'Goblin King just take her, no speeches or anything just take her and go' snarled Karen in a satisfied voice.

'With pleasure' and with that the Goblin King had vanished, and so had Sarah. The house had suddenly lit back up and Karen went back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters.**

Sarah felt queasy as the world around her sunk and she was once again in the world she longed to see. As Sarah opened her eyes her first thought was 'wow'. She was on the hillside where she stood the first time she was here. She look around but saw no sign of the goblin king, she wondered if he was actually making her run the labyrinth for her own freedom or if he just misplaced her, she didn't want to wait for him so instead Sarah headed down to the gates of the labyrinth once more.

As Sarah walked down to the gates she noticed many things had changed, for one there was no fairies, the pond Hoggle had urinated in had gone but the main thing she noticed was Hoggle wasn't there either. Suddenly Jareth appeared behind Sarah, his hair tickled the back of the neck and she could feel him breathing on her.

'Mmmm Sarah it seems you have returned to me, welcome home precious...' laughed the goblin king.

'What are you going to do to me? Turn me into a goblin?' asked Sarah in an innocent but scared voice.

The Goblin King just laughed at Sarah, she really thought he would turn her into a goblin, silly girl.

'No precious, I wouldn't destroy that pretty face of yours... I may be cruel but I'm that cruel, no my dear instead of making you a goblin I am making you my queen, but only if you accept me'

Sarah was stunned, had he really just proposed to her? Again? She really didn't know what to say to him, she was too shocked of what was happening so Sarah just nodded, smiled and grabbed him for a hug. The goblin King stared into her eyes, he could only see love in her eyes, so he reached down and pulled her up for a kiss, the kiss was nothing special to start off with but then he turned it into a passionate kiss, his tongue explored her mouth and she explored him. When the goblin king finally pulled back Sarah was gasping for air and was smiling weakly.

In a moment they were no longer standing near the Labyrinth gate but they were now located in the goblin kings bed chambers. Sarah could tell by the look on his face that he had something important to say to her. He signalled for her to take a seat before he started his little speech.

'Sarah dear, you know I love you and I have loved you since the day I lied eyes on you, so please don't think I'm using you or anything, yes I did need you to come back to the Labyrinth to save both worlds, and that is what I wish to speak about to you,' Sarah nodded in understanding and Jareth continued, ' when you beat the labyrinth and won you brother back by saying them awful last words you sentenced this world to death, and if we fell your world would have fallen as well, the only way to save this world was by yes, bringing you back here, I had not wish thou that you had been wished here, I was hoping you'd return on your own. Do you understand?'

'I understand Jareth, I wanted to return here as soon as you sent me back but I was afraid that you hated me for what I did, for beating you, but the truth was, I loved you, I loved you the whole time I was here but I was also to scared for Toby's safety, I honestly believed you'd turn him into a goblin. When Hoggle told me this world was in danger I didn't understand but now I do, please forgive me.'

Sarah waited for his forgiveness to be given but it never came, instead she received another passionate kiss. Jareths hands were rubbing up and down Sarah's' neck while he kissed her, but he could take it no longer he needed her, he wanted her. Sarah could feel his erection stab her in her thigh, instead of moving back she just stood there.

'Jareth please, I'm still a virgin, I'm only 15 still I can't have sex.'

'Sarah dear, you are lying, I can sense that you need me as much as I need you, I promise I'll go slowly for you.'

And with that Jareth threw Sarah onto the bed and took her, she screamed in pain when it first happened but soon started to enjoy it. After many hours of making love Jareth and Sarah laid side by side sound asleep.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Well I'm sorry if this story isn't well written I apologise for that.. I'm still knew to this but please stick with the story, the plot is to thicken very soon.

Reviews are welcome =]


	4. Chapter 4

**_ABOVEGROUND**-_**

'Sarah, Sarah!' Toby awoke screaming Sarah's name, he was quite sure why thou, but in seconds Toby's father Robert came rushing in to see what was wrong with Toby and why he was screaming Sarah's name. Roberts only thought was who was Sarah?

'Toby calm down, what is the matter? And who is Sarah?' asked his father in a concerned voice.

'I had a nightmare about Sarah dad', Robert gave a cock eyed look and Toby continued, 'You know Sarah? Your daughter? You had her when you were married to Linda remember? I haven't seen her since yesterday and I'm worried that mum did something because she looked evil last night.'

'Toby I never had a child with Linda, I have never heard of this Sarah, I'm sorry but it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep kiddo.' And with that his father just kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Toby wasn't sure what was happening around him, why couldn't his dad remember Sarah, where was she, is she ok? All these questions fogged up his head, he had to find out what was happening, and he had a good idea on what to do.

Toby quickly but quietly got up and ran into Sarah's room, it was the same was it always was but it seemed different. Toby reached for Sarah's box under her bed and pulled out the book, 'The Labyrinth'. Toby tried thinking if there was some connection with this book and her disappearance, the book said after someone is wished away no one remembers them, which explain his parents, after a while of putting clues and theories together he decided to try something.

**'I wish to speak with Jareth right now!'** Toby said calmly and quietly. In a moment there was a man, not just any man but Jareth.

'Why have you called me boy? And how dare you address me so improperly!' yelled Jareth.

'Please sir, I am Toby, Sarah's brother, I need to know if she's in the labyrinth, my parents don't remember her but I do and I miss her please is she with you?' cried young Toby, almost to scared to hear the answer.

Jareth just stared at Toby in astonishment, Toby remembered Sarah, and he still remembered his name! Jareth decided that he should end Toby's wait and answer him. 'Yes Toby, she is with me, your mother decided to wish Sarah away quite nastily yesterday morning. But don't worry Sarah is safe, I assure you that. But Toby I will give you this,' Jareth pull out a special crystal and gave it to Toby, 'if you wish to see or talk to me or Sarah just say our names into the crystal and we shall know. Now if you will allow me I must get back to my kingdom.'

Toby nodded his approval and Jareth disappeared. Toby ran downstairs to talk to his mother in a 'nice' fashion. His mother was in the living room looking at boarding schools for Toby, yay get rid of one kid then get rid of me Toby thought.

'MUM! How could you wish Sarah away how could you! Sarah loved me and you bloody sent her away!' screamed Toby. His mother gave a wicked smile; it seems she remembers Sarah still.

'Toby, Toby, Toby, I hated Sarah simple, I wished her to the goblins and Jareth took her, is that a problem, I can wish you there to if you want, it would save me the trouble of looking for schools for you.'

Toby was shocked, she knew Jareths' name. 'How did you know his name, he tells no one.'

'I use to live in underground. My father was High King Oberon. I was high princess Karina, until I was banished to the above world. I was and still am Jareths sister; I don't know why he didn't recognise me though.'

Toby was so mad and upset that he didn't even reply to his mother instead he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

**'I wish the goblins would take me away right now!' **cried Toby.

The doors and windows all crashed open and in flew the white barn owl, who of course changed into Jareth. Jareth patted some of the glitter of himself before his spoke.

'Toby, why have you wished yourself away?' asked Jareth in a stern voice.

'Blame your sister, high princess Karina!'

'You know my sister?'

'She's my mother.'

'Well when we get to the palace we have much to discuss Toby, quickly grab my arm.' Toby did as what he was told and instantly they disappeared.

**_UNDERGROUND**-_**

Sarah awoke the next morning alone. For a quick moment she thought she had dreamt the night before but quickly realised she didn't. Sarah realised that Jareth had left her note so she quickly read it.

_Sarah my love,_

_I apologise for not being with you when you awaken but my duties have called me away for a while, please get dressed into something dressy as my parents are coming over for lunch to discuss a serious situation._

_Also there is a guest downstairs who is very impatiently waiting to see his sister. Don't yell at me after reading this, I didn't steal him._

_See you for lunch my love, _

_Jareth._

Sarah was taken aback by this letter, does this mean Toby's here? Sarah wasted no time finding out so she quickly pulled out the prettiest dress in the wardrobe and put on a pair of high heels, then she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. When she was finished she bolted downstairs in an unlady like manner and saw a young boy sitting in Jareths throne.

'Toby oh Toby, why are you here, did Karen wish you away as well?' asked Sarah.

'No Sarah I got into a fight with her and wished myself away and something else, her real name is Karina, she was banished from the underground, and she's Jareths sister.'

With that information in Sarah's head she quite quickly fainted onto the cold floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters... =[

* * *

Jareth paced the hallways waiting the news of Sarah's awaking, he was really worried that with the truth about his former sister she might decide he didn't want to marry him after all, or maybe she'd hate him because of it, these thoughts clogged up Jareths mind until suddenly his healer came to him.

'Your majesty, Sarah is starting to awaken, but sire there is something else, I sense new life inside her.' Said the healer.

'How is that possible we only made love last night! It isn't possible for her to be pregnant yet!' growled Jareth.

'Us elves can usually tell if a person is pregnant two hours after sex, but I assure you, your majesty, Sarah is pregnant.' And with that the healer returned to Sarah's room. Jareth was shocked, Sarah was pregnant, this wouldn't go down well...

* * *

Jareth slowly entered Sarah's room so he wouldn't startle her but as soon as he saw her smiling at him he ran next to the bed that she was on... she didn't look well, that much he noticed, but she had only fainted didn't she? Or did something make her faint, Jareth wasn't sure what to believe but he was just glad she was ok.

'Jareth why didn't you tell me about Karen when she wished me away?' asked Sarah sounding upset.

'Sarah darling I assure you I had no idea it was her. I didn't recognise her, she was banished from here when she was 14, she is now I'm guessing in her 40's, did you really expect me just to instantly recognise her? Sarah if I had known it was her I would have forced you and Toby to stay here the first time I saw you.'

Sarah was about to argue back but decided not too. All she could do was lay down and think about everything. She wasn't sure what to do, I mean she was to marry her step mothers brother in a few weeks, isn't that illegal?

After a few more medical checks the healer allowed Sarah to leave, she was still quite queasy on her legs but managed to walk after a while. Suddenly she remembered that Jareths parents were coming over for lunch, 'thats' only 20 minutes away' thought Sarah. She quickly ran up to her room and refixed her hair and makeup.

* * *

At exactly 5 minutes to 13 there was a loud knock at the door, Sarah called for them to enter expecting a servent but instead Jareth walked in, he was wearing a white poets shirt, tight black breeches and a pain of shiny boots, he looked a little bit informal for a meeting with the high majesties, but since they were his parents he was probably allowed to.

'You look magnificent Sarah, but then you always do, come we must go, we are already late.' Jareth took Sarah's arm and lead her downstairs to the dining hall. At the dining hall there were about 10 servents, who needed so many servants wondered Sarah.

'You high majesties, may I announce, your son high prince Jareth and Jareths fiancé and champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams.' The doorman announced.

'Jareth darling it is so good to see you again, even in these bad times, we can not stay long so we must get straight to business, yes Karen, is your sister and our daughter, but she is no longer the high princess, even with her birthright she was still banished from here.' The high queen gave Sarah an incredibly nasty glare before continuing, 'I am shocked that Karen could wish her daughter away but I guess it was planned by you Jareth dear?'

'Mother, I love Sarah with all my heart yes, but I didn't even know that Karen was Karina, and Sarah is not her daughter shes' her step daughter, it was her son, Toby that found out about who is mother really was, and he wished himself down here to get away from them. Oh and yes I noticed that stare you gave Sarah before, that was quite rude of you, Sarah has a few bruises because she fainted this morning and hit her head falling.'

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! I AM ALLOWED TO SPEAK OR STARE AT WHO EVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DESTROY YOURSELF ON SOMEONE AS LOW A WORTHLESS, NO GOOD, DISCUSTING, MORTAL! And further more I will forbid this marriage simply because I don't like Sarah, I can see why she wished away...' before she could continue Sarah interrupted her.

'How could you be so nasty, I never did anything to you! You can't judge me because you don't know me! And you can try to forbid the marriage but by law we are able to marry because I carry his child!' and with that Sarah ran out of the dining room crying.

'What is the meaning off this, she hasn't even been allowed to marry you and you get her pregnant! You stupid boy! But I am still forbidding your marriage and I am arranging for you to marry the Princess of the dragons!' yelled his father.

Instead of replying to his parents Jareth stormed out of the dining room and headed upto Sarah's room. But when he arrived to her room all he could see was a note on her bed.

* * *

Oh I wonder what the note says! I appologise if this is getting hard to read, if it is just mention it in a review.

More will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- I do not own the labyrinth or the characters. Unless I make them.

* * *

JPOV

Sarah had been gone for 4 hour and Jareth was extremely worried for her, Jareth read, and re-read the note but couldn't get his head around it. It read-

_Jareth,_

_I am sorry but I have to leave, your parents hate me and forbid our marriage, please don't hate me for leaving, I won't be far I promise, I'll notify you when the babies due._

_Love forever and ever,_

_Sarah_

He knew this was his entire parents fault, and surely by now Sarah would be out of the labyrinth and on her way to the fire lands. 'Oh no, if the fire land royals find Sarah in her condition they'll kill her!' thought Jareth, 'I must find her and fast.' Jareth produced a crystal and tried to find her, but the crystal just kept going black, if he was to find her he had to do it himself.

* * *

SPOV

Sarah had been walking for what seemed like days but she knew that it had been no more than 5 hours, but she had to stop, she needed too. She was only a day and a half pregnant but she already got morning sickness, Sarah wondered how different having a fae baby would be to having a normal baby, maybe it lasted longer, maybe she'd get heaps fat or maybe the child would be a massive baby, she didn't know. It was at these thoughts that Sarah felt worried about being out and alone. Sarah lied down under a large tree to try and get some sleep; she had a big day tomorrow.

The next morning Sarah felt something strange against her arm, and attached to the bag was a note, Sarah quickly grabbed the note and read it.

_Sarah, _

_No I can't find you, and have no idea where you are at the moment, I understand why you left and I won't force you to return, not yet at least. Inside the bag there is a few things to help you, first is the tiara, where I all the time, it will signify that you are my intended, secondly the medallion, where it always as well it will prove yourself, thirdly some medications to help with the morning sickness, and lastly a pair of clean clothes. _

_If my calculations are correct you are near the fire lands, do not go there, the royal family will kill you at first sight._

_Be careful my love,_

_Jareth_

Sarah unpacked the bag, like Jareth had said there were a tiara, medallion, pills and clothes. Sarah quickly took out the clothes which were sadly for her, a beautiful dress and heels. She got changed into the dress and put on the heels, and then he put on the medallion and tiara. She now really looked like a lost princess. Suddenly Sarah remembered that Toby was still at the castle, so she quickly pulled out a crystal that Jareth had gave her the day before and it turned itself into a piece of paper and a pen.

_Jareth,_

_Thank you for the gifts, I owe you one, but did you really need to point out to everyone who I am..._

_Also I totally forgot about Toby being there, please take care of him, and don't let danger come to him. _

_I love you,_

_Sarah_

Sarah quickly folded the paper and it popped back into a crystal, 'take this to Jareth the Goblin King.' And with them words the crystal floated out towards her home. A few miles down the path Sarah crossed a old house, it looked empty, so Sarah explored, 'maybe it has some food,' Said Sarah remembering she hasn't ate since yesterday and surely it wasn't good for the baby not eating.

* * *

Sarah looked at the house, it seemed like a normal house, it has windows and a door, and it doesn't look like anyone's' home, so Sarah went around back to see if there was a tap or something she could get a drink from, when suddenly a little old lady came running out.

'Who are you, and what are you doing!' yelled the old lady.

'I'm terribly sorry ma'am , I didn't think anyone was home so I just came around here to see if you had a tap or something that I could get some water.' Replied Sarah. The old lady was about to continue going off at Sarah but then she saw the tiara, and the medallion.

'Oh please miss, forgive me, I didn't know, please, please come inside and have some food and water! You must be exhausted; the goblin city is a fair way away.' Insisted the lady.

Sarah gave a slight nod before following the lady inside, the old lady showed Sarah to the table then ran into the kitchen to get some food made up for Sarah. When she returned she had sandwiches, tea cakes, and a small salad.

'Thank you ma'am, I'm Sarah, the Goblin Kings intended, but sadly his parents forbid our marriage and basically hate me, so I ran, from the castle and ended up here, if it's not too much for you may I stay here for a while? You'll be greatly rewarded.' Said Sarah almost sounded like a royal.

'Yes, yes I heard, I actually came to find you, Jareth said you'd head this way so I made the house up and moved in, I am to help you and to look after you, also any pregnancy issues I'll help.' Replied the old lady.

Sarah gave the old lady a small smile, before digging into the cakes, they were wonderful though Sarah.

The next day the little old lady gave Sarah a new dress and cleaned her up a bit.

'I'm going into town dearie, do you want to come? Get out of the house?' asked the old lady.

'I would love to join you, but I have no money to buy anything with.' Replied Sarah.

'It's ok Sarah dear, your practically a princess now, you get free things, the castle pays for them.'

In town there were only a few small shops so there want much to buy anyways, the only shops that Sarah could see were the: the dressmaker, the butcher, a fruit and vegetable shop, a healers, and a few old antique shops. The little old lady led Sarah into the dressmakers to get her some new dresses.

'May I help you?' asked the dressmaker.

'Yes you may, this Is Lady Sarah, High prince Jareths intended, she needs some new dresses.' Replied the little old lady.

The dressmaker made a grumbling sound and roughly took Sarah's measurements. She quickly used magic to make up 10 new dresses for Sarah. Sarah's favourite one was a light blue, with short sleeves, a tight cheastal area, and then flared out at her belly button, it had a low cut front and a low back, and it was perfect thought Sarah.

* * *

JPOV

Jareth watched the scene in his crystal, so the little old lady actually kept her promise in helping her; it took a long time in making her do it though. Jareth could sense that Sarah's dressmaker didn't like her very much so he put a note in his head to go and see that dressmaker, but he had to admit her dresses were lovely, Sarah was lovely. He already missed her like anything.

He needed her to come back.

* * *

Ohhh interesting.

Who do you think the old lady is? Take your guess =]

Remember to review =]=]=]


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note- I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters, unless I make them up =] heres another chapter for you =]

* * *

**SPOV**

It had been three long and tiring weeks since Sarah left the goblin city, she dearly missed Jareth and she was getting even sicker with the baby but she knew she did the right thing. If she had stayed it would have caused more trouble with his family.

Sarah remained under the care of the little old lady but never actually asked her name or anything about her, but now Sarah wanted to know who she was, and why Jareth had made her watch her.

'Excuse me ma'am, it's been three weeks now and I still don't know anything about you, I was wondering if you'd tell me about yourself.' Asked Sarah.

The little old lady didn't look really impressed with the question that Sarah had just asked and decided that she shouldn't tell her just yet, 'I don't think you should know who I am, not until the baby comes, it shouldn't be to long now, fae pregnancies only last 8 weeks and your already 3 and a half weeks in. when the baby comes Jareth and I will explain everything.'

Sarah wasn't satisfied with the answer she was given but she decided not to drag it on, otherwise it might cause tension, and did she say 8 week pregnancies! Sarah began to like the sound of that.

* * *

**JPOV**

Jareth sat on his throne, he hadn't left the castle since Sarah had left but he constantly watched her, he wasn't to surprised that Sarah would ask the question of who the old lady is; she would be quite shocked to know that it was his own sister watching Sarah.

'Guards! Bring me Hogsbreath now!' roared Jareth; he had began to plan a plan. He knew that he had to move Sarah from her location because the fire land royals would soon figure out that they have his fiancé in their kingdom, and she was in more danger then before.

'Sire, you needed me.' Squeaked Hoggle, he was obviously scared of Jareth even more then when Sarah ran the labyrinth.

'Hogworth, I need you to venture to the little old cottage in the fire lands, you know the one, give this letter to the old lady, do not allow Sarah to see you, otherwise you get a free bath in the bog' said Jareth quite pleased with his threat.

* * *

**HPOV**

Hoggle ventured to the little cottage in the fire lands, he knew it must be very important if Jareth had sent him instead of one of the guards, he was frightened of the royals, they were nasty, real nasty… they always wanted Jareths' high throne, and Sarah would be great bait, with that thought in his head he ran faster then he knew he could.

When he arrived at the cottage he looked around making sure that Sarah was not around before knocking the secret knock.

'Hoggle, what are you doing here, you know it's dangerous.' Said the little old lady, actually sounding concerned.

'It's a letter from Jareth, he says it's pretty important, here take it, take it, I have to go before Sarah see's me' and with that Hoggle ran down the path back to the goblin city.

* * *

**SPOV**

Sarah watched as the old lady came back to the living room, she was holding a letter, was the letter from Jareth, did he want her to return, had his parents consented to their marriage? Sarah wanted to know.

'What does it say?' asked Sarah, trying not to sound desperate.

_Lilly and Sarah,_

_Please move places as soon as possible, I am afraid that the fire land royals are going to notice you two very soon, on the back of this letter is a map to another empty cottage in the fairy kingdom._

_Lilly please keep Sarah safe, I don't want to lose her._

_I love you both,_

_Jareth_

'Lilly, is that your name? How do you know Jareth, please tell me' begged Sarah.

'Yes, Lilly is my name, and I am Jareths younger sister, I was told by Jareth to protect you and told by my parents to dispose of you, you can probably guess who I listened to since you are still here' Answered Lilly honestly. Lilly changed into her true self and Sarah noticed that she was 20 at the maximum.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the cottage, they had been discovered.

* * *

well thats chapter 7. i hope you enjoy =]

reviews are welcome.


End file.
